You're Mine
by Totchou
Summary: [Dir En Grey Gazette] Die est amoureux de Toshiya et Aoi aime Uruha... Mais ils ne les voient pas... Comment vontils faire pour y remédier?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** You're mine

**Auteur :** Totchi Chan

**Sources :** Gazette et Dir En Grey

**Genre :** Yaoi, romance, cross over, angst

**Couples :** UruhaxAoi, DiexToshiya, KaoruxKyo, ReitaxRuki, AoixDie

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi TT

Kyo je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Die en regardant le petit chanteur épier à travers les rideaux rouges le groupe qui était en train d'interpréter leur chanson.

-Le guitariste à l'autre bout de la scène. Il a des jambes magnifiques. Totchi tu as de la concurrence. Fit le chanteur en lançant un regard en coin au bassiste qui était en train de parler avec Kaoru.

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Fit Die en lorgnant sur les cuisses à l'air du guitariste. Le bassiste qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de remarque de la part de Die s'approcha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du guitariste.

-Tu parles il a de la cellulite. Fit le bassiste avec un air supérieur.

-Tu rigoles ! S'exclama Kyo. Ce mec a un corps de rêve et en plus c'est un très bon guitariste.

-Hum hum désolé de ne pas montrer mes cuisses et de ne pas jouer aussi bien que lui. Fit Kaoru vexé que son amant regarde quelqu'un d'autre que lui de cette façon.

-Oh non Kao c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Fit un Kyo tout déconfit devant l'œil sévère du leader.

-C'est bon… Fit-il en entrant dans la loge.

-Kao attends ! Cria Kyo en allant à sa suite, laissant les deux autres seuls.

-Ca va Totchi ? Demanda Die.

-Moui. Fit-il en croisant les bras.

-T'es en train de me mentir là.

-Mais non ça va.

-Menteur. C'est parce que j'ai osé dire que le guitariste là avait de belles jambes ? Mais je préfère les tiennes baka ! D'ailleurs si tu étais une femme je tenterai bien ma chance. Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'es vraiment lourd quand tu t'y mets. Fit Toshiya en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

-Non attends Totchi. Fit-il en l'attrapant par la taille. Pardon je ne voulais pas…

-C'est pas grave. C'est sûrement le stresse à cause du live.

-Ouais. Et en plus va falloir qu'on assure, ils sont vraiment bons eux.

Toshiya se retourna et le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Même si les deux guitaristes sont bons, toi tu es le meilleur !

-Meilleur que Kaoru ?

-Oui. Je l'ai toujours pensé.

-Merci Totchi tu es vraiment adorable.

Toshiya se contenta de lui dire « ce n'est rien, je le pense » de son regard de nuit.

-Allez allons finir de nous préparer. Fit-il en l'entraînant joyeusement par la main dans la loge pour finir leur maquillage.

_**888888888888**_

Uruha salua la foule et se baissa pour que le public ne voie pas ses larmes. Des larmes de joie et d'émotion. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva la tête pour voir Aoi qui lui souriait d'un air tendre. Sans crier gare il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Eh Uruha qu'est ce qui va pas ? Fit le guitariste inquiet.

-Tout va bien. Murmura-t-il. C'est juste des larmes de joie. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le guitariste lui sourit et lui prit la main pour aller au devant de la scène. Ils lancèrent quelques médiators et sortirent pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Pendant ce temps, Ruki regardait à travers l'épais rideau rouge pour voir l'autre groupe qui se préparait.

-Tu mattes quoi comme ça Ruki ? Demanda Aoi.

-Le bassiste de Dir En Grey là.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a le bassiste de Dir En Grey ? Demanda Reita un peu vexé que Ruki le regarde comme ça.

-Je trouve qu'il a des jambes à tomber, digne des tiennes Uruha.

-Non mais ça va je te dérange pas trop ? Demanda Reita.

-Non bien sûr que non mon ange, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Fit le chanteur en allant embrasser son bassiste.

-J'aime mieux ça. Bon montre moi ce bassiste que je vois s'il est doué au moins ? Dit-il tandis que Toshiya entamait leur nouvelle chanson, Kodou. Ouais il se débrouille pas mal.

-Oh regardez ça ! S'exclama le chanteur.

-Quoi ? Fit Aoi, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Le bassiste il est collé au guitariste. La vache je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble !

-Ruki et ses idées fixes. Fit Aoi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je vous assure. Regarde Aoi ! C'est trop pour être du simple fan service ça ! Fit-il en montrant le langoureux mouvement de hanche de Toshiya contre le bassin de Die. Même Uruha il en fait pas autant avec toi !

-Je vais t'obliger à bouffer des fraises si tu continues à me charrier avec ça. Menaça le guitariste blond en ne faisant pas attention à la jolie couleur tomate que venait d'arborer le visage d'Aoi.

-Moi je crois que tu te fais des films. Fit Reita.

-Mais non ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

-Fermez là un peu bordel ! J'entends rien de la musique avec vos idioties ! Hurla la voix de Kai qui les fit sursauter.

-Kai ça va pas de nous crier dessus comme ça ? Fit Ruki étonné qu'il ait osé lever la voix sur eux.

-Je te rappelle que c'est un groupe que Kai aime beaucoup alors tu pourrais le laisser écouter et éviter de nous souler avec tes commentaires à la noix. Fit Uruha avec humeur.

-Merci Uruha. Dis tu crois qu'on va pouvoir les rencontrer ? Fit-il avec des yeux de chien perdu digne d'une fan girl dégénérée dans ses meilleurs jours.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Fit le guitariste atterré en entrant dans la loge.

Le live house terminé, les membres de Dir En Grey entrèrent dans leur loge pour se démaquiller quand leur manager frappa à la porte. Kaoru alla ouvrir.

-Que pouvons nous pour vous Inoue San ? Demanda poliment le leader.

-Et bien les membres de The Gazette aimeraient vous rencontrer. Fit le manager.

Le leader se retourna vers ses compagnons et tous acquiescèrent. Die avait très envie de rencontrer le guitariste brun, il avait été bluffé par sa prestation et sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec lui. Bizarrement Toshiya n'avait pas spécialement envie de les rencontrer, surtout le guitariste brun car il semblait qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de Die et étrangement cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il secoua la tête, depuis quand serait-il jaloux des autres que regarde Die ?

-C'est d'accord. Fit Kaoru.

-Bien. Fit le manager en faisant entrer les membres de the Gazette.

Kai entra le premier et fut ébloui par la présence que dégageait le guitariste et leader de Dir EN Grey.

-En… Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Fit-il en faisant une courbette.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Kai San. Fit Kaoru en lui rendant son salut.

-Oh appelez moi Kai. Fit-il en levant la tête avec un grand sourire. Vous avez été très bien, j'adore ce que vous faîtes !

-Merci. Vous aussi vous êtes doué. Fit Kaoru.

-Euh… Que diriez vous de venir boire un verre avec nous ? Demanda le batteur timidement.

-Oui pourquoi pas ? Mais est ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Oh oui bien sûr !

-Oui bon ça va on a compris ! Fit Kyo en s'accrochant au bras de Kaoru. Kaoru est un bon guitariste et tu es fan de ce qu'il fait, mais je te préviens il est à moi ! Fit-il d'un air menaçant.

Die éclata de rire ce qui fit chavirer Aoi.

_Ouah il a un magnifique sourire et il est vraiment beau. Si j'étais pas amoureux d'Uruha je crois que lui me plairait énormément. _Pensa-t-il, ne faisant absolument pas attention au regard noir que lui lançait Toshiya.

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a celui là à regarder Die avec des yeux de merlan fris ?_ Pensa le bassiste rageusement.

-Enchanté Die San. Aoi desu ! Fit le guitariste en lui serrant la main énergiquement.

-Ouh là moi de même Aoi kun. Mais je t'en prie pas de San ça me vieillit.

-Ben alors pas de Kun. Je ne suis pas une fille.

-Mouais des fois on se demande. Fit Uruha de pas très bonne humeur, mais Aoi n'y fit pas attention.

-Oh tu es l'autre guitariste qui a d'aussi belles jambes que moi, selon Kyo ? Fit Toshiya en tendant la main vers Uruha.

-Euh…. Je sais pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis guitariste. Je suis Uruha. Et toi tu dois être Toshiya ?

-Ouais c'est moi. Mais appelle moi Totchi.

Die se retourna vers lui, le regard blessé. Il ne laissait que les gens proches de lui l'appeler comme ça. _Ca t'apprendra à faire les yeux doux à un gars tout ça parce qu'il sait faire un peu de guitare. _Pensa le bassiste en dissimulant un sourire sadique.

-Bon ça vous dit d'aller au black stone ? Demanda le bassiste de Dir En Grey à la cantonade. Tout le monde approuva, sauf Shinya qui voulait rentrer chez lui.

_**8888888888888888**_

Il devait bien être 1 ou 2 heures du matin quand les membres de Gazette et de Dir En Grey se retrouvèrent coincé, enfin surtout deux certains guitaristes, entre deux couples qui n'arrêtaient pas de se baver dessus, en l'occurrence Kaoru et Kyo et Reita et Ruki et deux ivrognes qui s'amusaient à chanter à tue tête leur dernières compositions, cassant les oreilles à tout le monde. Une véritable massacre… Die et Aoi se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Ca te dirait d'aller boire un coup au bar ? Demanda Aoi.

-Je te suis.

Ils s'installèrent au bar, commandèrent deux bières et continuèrent leur conversation qui avait été interrompue par les cris de goret de Toshiya te Uruha qui étaient bien éméchés.

-Dis moi, tu ne viendrais pas du Kansai ? Demanda Aoi. Tu as un accent que je connais.

-Oui je viens de Mie.

-Quoi c'est vrai ???? Moi aussi !!!!! S'exclama Aoi.

Soudain un poids pesa sur l'épaule de Die. Le guitariste se retourna et vit Uruha qui le regardait avec un œil lubrique et puant l'alcool à plein nez.

-T'es vraiment mignon tu sais. Fit-il en le regardant d'un air bovin.

-Euh merci…

-Uruha arrêtes ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Aoi.

-Laisse tomber Aoi c'est pas grave.

-Excuse le. Il est toujours comme ça quand il a bu. Fit-il en le regardant d'un air désespéré.

-C'est rien je te dis. J'en connais un autre qui est comme ça. Fit-il en montrant l'autre loque humaine qui s'était vautrée par terre et qui riait aux éclats.

-Suguru Chan t'es pas drôle… Pleurnicha Uruha.

-Et en plus c'est un sale profiteur. Il sait très bien que je déteste quand il m'appelle par mon vrai prénom et en plus je ne peux pas lui faire de mal s'il est ivre.

-Ah… Bienvenue au club. Fit Die en souriant. Mais j'aime bien ton prénom tu sais.

-Ah… euh merci… Et le tiens c'est quoi ?

-Daisuke.

-Oh mais c'est très beau comme prénom.

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas on a vraiment des boulets comme copains. Fit-il en regardant Toshiya et Uruha qui s'étaient mis à danser en faisant la ronde autour de leur table. Mais ils sont tellement adorables qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer.

-A qui le dis tu. Fit Aoi en regardant Uruha d'un air attendri.

-Mais par contre je crois qu'on devrait les ramener chez eux. Ils sont pas en état.

-T'as raison. Je tiens pas à ce qu'il ait un accident.

Ils décidèrent donc de ramener les deux loques humaines qu'étaient devenues leurs amis.

_**88888888888888**_

Devant l'appartement d'Uruha. Aoi cherchait les clefs dans le pantalon d'Uruha en essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa gêne tandis que le blond gloussait.

-Dis Aoi Chan ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'aimes bien ?

-Mais oui bien sûr Uruha.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Aoi Chan. Fit-il avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son ami.

Pendant ce temps là, Die avait ramené Toshiya à son appartement et l'avait couché dans son lit après l'avoir changé mais au moment où il allait partir, une main le retint.

-Me laisse pas Die j't'en prie.

Die sourit et lui caressa le front.

-Je reste là.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : You're mine

Auteur : Totchi Chan

Sources : Gazette et Dir En Grey

Genre : Yaoi, romance, cross over, angst

Couples : UruhaxAoi, DiexToshiya, KaoruxKyo, ReitaxRuki, AoixDie

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi TT

Chapitre 2

-Alors Totchi ça va ?! Demanda Die avec un grand sourire en lui tapant sur le dos.

Toshiya grimaça de douleur en se massant les tempes.

-Die. Arrête de crier ! J'ai mal à la tête !

-Normal avec la cuite que tu t'es prise hier soir. Rigola Kyo.

-Moi au moins, j'ai pas passé la soirée à baver sur Kaoru. Fit le bassiste avec humeur.

-Bon allez arrêtez un peu vos gamineries et on va bosser ! S'exclama Kaoru.

-Kao… Fit Toshiya en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Kaoru parle moins fort. Il a mal à la tête. Fit Die en lui donnant un verre avec une aspirine. Toshiya le prit en lui souriant.

-Merci Die. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-De rien. Bon c'est pas grave on va commencer la répète plus tard n'est ce pas Kao ?

-De quoi ????

-S'il te plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Couina Die.

-Aie Die !!!!

-Pardon…

-Bon d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, je vais vous faire travailler d'arrache pied et la répétition finira plus tard. Fit le leader avec un sourire sadique.

-TT Firent Die et Toshiya en même temps.

-Bravo les gars… Vraiment bravo… Fit Kyo en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**88888888888888**_

-Alors Uruha ! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama Aoi en lui tapant le dos énergiquement au moment où il entrait chez lui pour aller le chercher pour la répétition. La voiture d'Uruha étant au garage, Aoi s'était proposé de venir le chercher vu que c'est lui qui habitait le plus près de chez lui.

-Putain ta gueule Aoi…. Murmura Uruha entre ses dents.

-Oh mais quel accueil dis moi.

-Tu savais que j'allais être comme ça ! Et tu m'as laissé boire !

-Désolé mon pote, c'était trop marrant de te voir baver sur Die.

-Die ? C'est qui celui là ? Ah oui le grand dadet teint en rouge ? Fit-il avec animosité.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, c'était plutôt toi qui ressemblait à un grand dadet hier soir mon cher.

-Tu le défends ou quoi ? T'es amoureux ?

-La gueule de bois te fait dire vraiment n'importe quoi. Dit Aoi en le regardant d'un air mi surpris mi amusé.

-Pardon…

-C'est rien allez tu viens ?

-Ouais…

-Mais avant va prendre une aspirine.

-Ah ouais pas con.

-Normal j'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

-Ouais et toi c'est les chevilles qui te posent problème on dirait.

-Bon trêve de bavardage dépêche toi sinon on va arriver en retard et je ne pense pas que ta tête appréciera les décibels de Kai.

-Hn…

_**8888888888888888**_

-Bon ils sont où Uruha et Kai ? Demanda Ruki qui était vautré sur Reita. La répétition devrait recommencer maintenant. Il est plus de deux heures !

-Je vais les chercher. Fit Aoi en sortant de la pièce.

Il parcouru les couloirs, quand il entendit la voix mélodieuse d'Uruha.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Kai ?

-Pour rien, juste par curiosité. Alors si tu devais sortir avec un membre du groupe ça serait qui ?

_? Intéressant ! Faites que ce soit moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi _! Pria Aoi.

-Hum…. Je pense que je dirais Reita.

-Pourquoi Reita ?

_Ouais pourquoi ???????????? TT_

-Je sais pas… C'est un beau garçon et puis il est adorable.

-Mais il est avec Ruki. Sourit Kai. Moi je t'aurais plutôt vu avec Aoi.

_Kai je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!_

-De quoi ????? Avec Aoi ??? Non mais tu rigoles !!!!!

_Merci…._

-Ben pourquoi ? Vous feriez un joli couple tous les deux.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tout mais pas avec Aoi !

Aoi sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Aoi est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, il est gentil, généreux, adorable quoi, il est même très mignon mais…

-Mais ?

-Je pourrais pas sortir avec lui parce que… je douterais vraiment de sa fidélité.

_QUOI ???????????????????_

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… Tu le vois toujours avec une fille différente… Et franchement ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait eu plusieurs en même temps. Et personnellement ce n'est pas ce genre de relation que je cherche…

Aoi n'écoutait plus ce qu'Uruha pouvait dire encore comme horreur sur lui, anéantis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Un mec sans sentiments qui brise le cœur des filles et qui est infidèle en plus ? Mais ne vois tu pas que je sors avec elles pour t'oublier ? Et toi tu ne vois rien ! Uruha je te déteste !_

_**8888888888888888**_

-Ah ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! S'exclama Toshiya en se jetant sur le canapé.

-Tu parles ! On a pas fait la moitié de ce qu'on devait faire. Fit Kaoru en s'asseyant à côté de Die, son paquet de cigarettes à la main.

-Ouais et à qui la faute… Grommela Kyo.

-Lâche le un peu Kyo. Comme si ça t'était jamais arrivé de prendre une cuite et qu'à cause de toi on ait dû retarder une répétition. Fit Die

-Et toi depuis quand tu prends la défense de Toshiya comme ça ! Espèce de tire au flanc !

-C'est le mogwai qui arrive toujours en retard, pire qu'une marmotte qui me dit ça ?

-REPETE UN PEU !!!!!!

-KYO ARRETE DE CRIER ! Hurla Toshiya.

-CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!! Hurla Kaoru qui en avait plus qu'assez des disputes entre ses deux amis. Maintenant vous vous taisez sinon j'écourte votre pause déjeuner !

Tout le monde se tut et commencèrent à manger leur casse croûte, jusqu'à ce que Toshiya reprenne la parole.

-Et sinon les gars, côté amour ?

-Ben moi ça va toujours très bien avec mon Kaoru. Fit Kyo.

-Non mais je te demandais pas à toi. Fit Toshiya en souriant.

-Merci de t'intéresser à ma vie amoureuse… Grommela le chanteur.

-C'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse. Mais bon de savoir quelle position du Kamasutra tu as fait cette nuit avec Kaoru, ça m'emballe pas spécialement.

Die éclata de rire tandis que Kaoru rougit.

-Alors Shinya ?

-Personne. Fit le batteur.

-Quoi ? Un joli minois comme toi ?

-Toshiya lâche moi tu veux ?

-Rhoooo t'es pas drôle…

Il se tourna vers Die et le fixa un long moment.

-Quoi ? Fit le roux sur la défensive.

-Ben toi t'as personne ?

-Non pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir quelqu'un ?

-Ben je sais pas tu as toujours quelqu'un. Même pas une conquête d'un soir ? Le taquina Toshiya.

-Et bien non je n'ai personne. Fit Die qui n'appréciait pas trop la plaisanterie.

-J'y crois pas. Toi le bourreau des cœurs, qui pourrait et a sûrement eu plusieurs filles à la fois.

En entendant cette allusion, Die vit rouge et il se leva, le regard flamboyant de colère.

-Comment oses tu dire ça ? Je suis peut-être un tombeur ! Mais je ne suis pas un monstre sans sentiments et je suis fidèle ! Contrairement à certains !

-…

-J'me casse tu me fous la gerbe ! Cracha-t-il.

-Die attends ! Fit Toshiya effaré.

_**8888888888888**_

Aoi marchait dans la rue, le dos voûté, les épaules recourbées et la tête dans ses épaules, des lunettes noires cachant ses yeux pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer ce qu'avait dit Uruha, et il avait été froid avec lui tout l'après midi.

-Ah tiens ! Mais ça serait pas Aoi ? S'exclama une voix qui le fit se retourner. Il vit devant lui un homme aux cheveux rouges qui le regardait en souriant largement.

-Ah bonsoir Die.

-Je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi…

-Ouh là toi ça va pas.

-Non pas vraiment je viens de me prendre une belle claque.

-Aie…

-Viens je t'invite à boire un verre tu m'expliqueras.

-Merci.

Dans le café le plus proche, Aoi avait commandé un chocolat chaud tandis que Die avait commandé un diabolo menthe, la bière lui faisant penser à celui qu'il aimait et il n'en avait pas envie du tout.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Aoi lui raconta tout. La discussion de Kai et Uruha. Ce que pensait Uruha de lui. Tout.

-Comment peut-il penser ça de moi ? Alors que je ne vis que pour qu'il me remarque ? S'exclama-t-il presque fou de rage.

-Calme toi. Je te comprends si tu savais.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Pour Toshiya je suis un homme coureur de jupon et infidèle. Un peu comme toi quoi.

-Aie…

-Tu l'as dit… Ca fait mal d'entendre ça de la part de l'homme qu'on aime.

-Je suis d'accord.

Ils se turent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Die finisse par prendre la parole.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée. Et si on montait un plan pour les rendre jaloux !

-Comment ça ? Demanda le guitariste brun.

-On va leur faire croire qu'on sort ensemble et qu'on s'aime passionnément. Comme ça, ça leur apprendra à penser qu'on est que des brutes sans sentiments. On va leur montrer qu'on est pas comme ça ! Qu'on est capable d'aimer nous aussi !

Aoi le considéra un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, avant d'approuver.

-Je suis partant.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi était en train d'accorder sa guitare quand Uruha entra dans le local. Il constata qu'ils étaient seuls et que le guitariste n'avait même pas levé la tête vers lui.

-Bonjour Aoi.

-Salut. Fit-il sans lever la tête.

-_Ca commence bien…_Pensa amèrement le blond. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais…

-_Ben d'accord, avant il me répondait toujours « oui et toi ? » avec un sourire. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait bon sang !? _Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Ouais…

-Ah… Tant mieux…

Il y eut un silence pesant… bien trop pesant pour le guitariste blond.

-Aoi…

-Putain t'as pas fini de me souler oui ? Je suis occupé là au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! S'écria-t-il toujours baissé sur sa guitare.

Le blond vit rouge et commença à s'énerver. Il détestait quand Aoi lui parlait comme ça et sans raison en plus ! Il laissa tomber brusquement son étui de guitare et s'écria.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ! Si c'est ta dernière conquête qui t'a largué, c'est pas de notre faute, et encore moins de la mienne alors évite de passer tes nerfs sur moi, j'y suis pour rien !

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais de voir Aoi aussi froid avec lui, ça le foutait en rogne alors il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête… juste pour le faire réagir… Et il avait réussi. Aoi se tendit soudain, enleva sa guitare et la posa brusquement par terre. Il se leva et se tourna brusquement vers Uruha. Le blond regretta aussitôt les paroles qu'il venait de dire en voyant le regard flamboyant de colère dirigé vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux depuis presque deux semaines et il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un regard de haine pure et dure.

-Non mais qui tu es pour me juger ? Tu n'en as pas le droit ! On est pas ensemble que je sache ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, alors tes réflexions à deux balles tu te les gardes pour toi !

-Et ben alors explique moi ! Explique moi pourquoi t'es comme ça !

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Peut-être mais ça me concerne ! Ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu es aussi froid qu'un glaçon et juste avec moi en plus ! Alors dis moi ce que j'ai fait je t'en prie !

-Tu te fais des films mon pauvre Uruha… Tu n'es pas le centre du monde chéri.

-Aoi… pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

-Oh attends deux secondes laisse moi réfléchir… peut-être parce que tu es inexpérimenté.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, visiblement pour toi, je suis un homme aux multiples conquêtes. Il faut que mes conquêtes comme tu dis soient « expérimentées ». Excuse moi mais un puceau qui attend l'homme parfait ne m'intéresse pas alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, vouloir coucher avec toi est le cadet de mes soucis donc pas de problèmes, ta virginité sera préservée avec moi Uru Chan.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement cassant… cassant et ironique qui fit à Uruha l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-Aoi… Je… Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Kai, Ruki et Reita qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Aoi se rassit calmement et reprit sa guitare, commençant à jouer quelques accords tandis qu'Uruha restait figé au centre de la salle, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui le prenaient soudainement.

-Uruha ça va ? Fit Kai d'une voix inquiète.

-Hein ? Euh oui merci ne t'en fais pas Kai. Lui fit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait sincère.

_**88888888888888**_

Quand Die entra dans le local avec presque trente minutes de retard, les quatre autres membres le regardèrent d'un air étonné pour Kyo, d'un air blasé pour Shinya, d'un air inquiet pour Toshiya et d'un air sévère pour Kaoru.

-Quoi ? Fit le guitariste avec humeur.

-Tu es en retard. Remarqua Kaoru.

-Et alors ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Ce qu'il voulait dire. Fit Toshiya c'est que c'est tellement rare. Tu es toujours en avance d'habitude.

-Oh bien sûr. Quand c'est Kyo on ne dit rien, mais quand c'est moi on en fait tout un drame. Je devrais peut-être aussi me taper le leader comme ça on ne me ferait aucune remarque.

-Ca suffit Die ! S'exclama Kaoru en retenant Kyo qui était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. C'est pas Kyo qu'on attend depuis une demi heure mais toi alors je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'écraser. Surtout que j'imagine très bien pourquoi tu es en retard.

-Evidemment… môssieur Kaoru a toujours raison. Grinça-t-il des dents. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-On sait très bien comment tu es.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis un homme à femmes qui couche avec la première venue et même avec plusieurs en même temps, c'est tout à fait mon genre. Fit-il en regardant Toshiya d'un air réprobateur. Le bassiste se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

-On a pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais au lit. Répliqua Kaoru.

-Comme si tu te gênais pas pour coucher avec Kyo juste dans la pièce à côté. Tu te soucies de nous peut-être ?

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Kyo et de Toshiya d'empêcher le leader d'étrangler son guitariste. Kaoru inspira profondément et remit sa veste correctement. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Die qui le soutint avec défi.

-On commence par Red… Et dépêche toi !

Die attendit que Kaoru ait le dos tourné pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il savait parfaitement que cette chanson lui tenait très à cœur. Bon il ne connaissait pas les vraies raisons de la composition de cette chanson, mais il savait que ça lui faisait toujours mal de jouer cette mélodie car il l'avait écrite au moment où il se sentait le plus mal à cause de ses sentiments pour Toshiya. Il était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il voulait lui faire payer ses trente minutes de retard.

_Tu vas voir je vais tellement te massacrer ton morceau que tu me supplieras d'arrêter le carnage. _Pensa amèrement le guitariste.

A la fin de la répétition, Die se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour sortir le plus rapidement possible du local.

-Die attends ! S'écria Toshiya en le suivant.

-Quoi ? Fit-il brusquement en se retournant vers le bassiste.

Toshiya lui lança un regard de chien battu et Die dû se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien…

-Menteur… Murmura-t-il.

-Et alors ? Ca changerait quoi que je te mente ou pas ? Ca ne te regarde pas il me semble.

-C'est à cause de moi hein ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est depuis ma remarque que tu es comme ça.

-T'en fais c'est pas à cause de ça. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et encore moins celui du mien.

-…

-Bonne soirée Toshimasa !

_**88888888888888**_

Aoi était avachis sur son canapé, son téléphone dans la main.

_Qu'est ce que je fais je l'appelle ? Je l'appelle pas ? Je veux pas le déranger. Mais il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voulais. Au cas où je me sentirais mal… Rha et puis zut !_

Il prit son portable à pleine main et composa le numéro de Die. Il porta le combiné à son oreille et attendit que le guitariste réponde, ce qu'il fit au bout de trois sonneries.

-Allô ?

-Die ?

-Ah Aoi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal…

-C'est Uruha ?

-Oui… Je suis désolé de te déranger pour ça.

-Mais non voyons ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais le faire alors raconte moi tout.

Aoi lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et manqua de fondre en larmes.

-Je vois… Et tu le pensais ce que tu as dit ?

-Bien sûr que non je le pensais pas ! S'écria Aoi. Comment je pourrais le penser ! Mais c'est sa faute à lui aussi ! Il me soule avec mes conneries de conquêtes alors que je suis dingue de lui depuis que je l'ai rencontré alors que lui il voit rien ! Il voit juste que je couche avec la moitié du Japon ! C'est même pas vrai en plus !

-Calme toi Aoi s'il te plait ! Fit Die en reculant le téléphone de son oreille.

-Pardon… Mais j'en peux plus… Fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Si tu savais comme je te comprends…

-Pourquoi ? Ca s'est mal passé avec Toshiya ?

-Ouais… Chuis arrivé en retard alors je me suis fait engueulé par Kaoru. Alors ça m'a soulé parce qu'il dit rien à son mec quand il est en retard, moi ça m'arrive jamais et il faut qu'il me crie dessus la seule fois où je le fais. Et puis après il nous a fait un morceau que j'avais aucune envie de jouer, j'étais vraiment en rogne et c'est Totchi qui s'est tout pris. Il doit se sentir mal là…

-Mais bon en même temps il le mérite un peu non ?

-Ouais bof… Je lui ai quand même dit qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde et encore moins du mien alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je pense tout le temps à lui ! Je vais finir par devenir dingue !

-Bienvenue au club. Soupira Aoi.

-Ouais… tiens ça te dirait de venir boire un coup chez moi ? Histoire de pleurer mutuellement sur notre sort.

-Bonne idée.

_**888888888888**_

Ruki était en train de jouer avec son micro, ou plutôt essayait de le régler quand Aoi entra dans le local, l'air nonchalant et la guitare sur l'épaule.

-Tiens salut ! S'exclama le chanteur avec enthousiasme.

-Salut… Reita n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. On vit pas ensemble je te signale. Il va sûrement pas tarder. On est tout seul.

-Merci j'avais remarqué. Fit-il légèrement agacé en posant sa guitare.

-Ca tombe bien j'avais envie qu'on discute.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Demanda le guitariste innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Fit le chanteur.

-Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi. Soupira Aoi.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ? Pourquoi tu as changé tout d'un coup ?

-J'ai pas changé avec vous que je sache non ?

-Mais avec Uruha si ! Et encore avec nous t'es souvent de mauvais poil et tu nous envoies bouler alors qu'on a rien fait de mal.

-Et alors ça arrive à tout le monde d'être de mauvais poil.

-Pendant deux semaines ? Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule par hasard ?

-Evidemment quand c'est toi qui es à claquer parce que soi disant t'arrives pas à écrire des paroles pendant un mois, on dit rien mais quand c'est moi qui suis un peu de mauvaise humeur, on en fait tout un plat.

-Un peu de mauvais poil ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'es horrible avec Uruha ! J'appelle pas ça être un peu de mauvais poil ! Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est aller le trouver pour t'excuser !

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est vraiment immonde ce que tu lui as dit !

-Oh le pauvre chou… il est allé se plaindre… Ca m'étonne même pas tiens.

-Mais arrêtes ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ? Tu étais tellement chaleureux avec lui avant ! On avait même cru à un moment avec Reita que tu étais amoureux de lui !

-Oh ben ça c'est la meilleure tiens ! Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas alors lâchez moi un peu !

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que ça plombe l'ambiance du groupe ton attitude plus qu'inadmissible.

-Mais t'as pas fini de me faire la morale ?

-Non ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça !

-Ben va lui demander à lui !

-…

-Maintenant lâche moi la grappe !

-Aoi !

Mais il fut interrompu par Reita qui arrivait. Le bassiste regarda tour à tour Aoi et Ruki et alla embrasser son chanteur.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si si tout va bien. Mentit Ruki en jetant un regard emplis de reproche à Aoi qui gardait obstinément le dos tourné.

_**888888888888888888**_

Toshiya était allongé sur son lit, serrant un coussin contre lui. Il réfléchissait… Il réfléchissait au comportement de Die. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il autant changé ? Avant il était toujours gentil et agréable avec lui et ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Mais maintenant, il se comportait avec lui comme s'il était une simple connaissance. Comment pouvait on être de simples connaissances après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Et la façon dont il l'avait appelé… _Toshimasa…_ si froide et si impersonnelle… Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai prénom…

Soudain il éclata en sanglots.

-Die… je t'en supplie reviens… tu me manques…

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

-Totchi ça va pas ? Demanda Kyo en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Hein ?

-T'as l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Non ça va.

-T'es en train de mentir c'est pas bien. Reprocha le chanteur.

-…

-C'est Die n'est ce pas ?

-Il m'inquiète beaucoup. Avoua le bassiste.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on se disait avec Kaoru. Mais à mon avis, y'a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Il doit sûrement avoir une nouvelle copine. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu tête en l'air dirons nous.

-Mais regarde comment il est ! Froid et distant ! Je ne veux pas qu'une fille qu'il larguera sûrement ne nous le prenne !

-Calme toi Toshiya. Personne ne nous prendra Die ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis si ça se trouve c'est la bonne. Regarde ça fait presque deux mois…

-Ouais deux mois qu'il se comporte comme une simple connaissance avec nous, et surtout avec moi.

-Ca je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.

-J'ai déjà essayé. Mais il veut rien entendre. Kyo… je sais que c'est peut-être égoïste. S'il est heureux avec cette fille, je devrais être content pour lui. Mais tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est qu'il soit gentil avec moi… Comme avant, je veux le retrouver. Il me manque.

-Totchi est ce que tu m'aurais caché quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que tu es amoureux de lui ;

-Quoi ??? Mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est mon ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis…

Toshiya allait répondre quelque chose quand Die entra dans le local, saluant d'un signe de tête ses deux occupants.

-Ca te dirait d'ouvrir la bouche pour nous dire bonjour ? Demanda Kyo.

-Bonjour ! Ca vous va ?

-Ne t'énerve pas. Fit doucement Toshiya. Il voulait simplement te dire bonjour.

-Ouais… Kaoru n'est pas là ?

-Il est avec le manager. Il arrive.

-Ah oui c'est vrai je suis bête. Sinon tu serais pas là. S'adressa-t-il à Kyo.

Toshiya retint le chanteur de faire une connerie envers leur guitariste.

-Toshiya a raison. Marmonna le chanteur.

-Quoi ?

_Oh non Kyo ne me mêle pas à ça je t'en prie…_

-C'est qui cette grognasse qui te vole à nous ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu te rends pas compte que t'es de plus en plus distant avec nous ? Et le groupe tu l'oublies ?

-Non pas du tout rassure toi. Mais je peux parfaitement mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle comme toi mon cher Warumono…

Le chanteur le regarda sceptique.

-Et puisque vous y tenez tant que ça. Je comptais justement vous présenter la personne avec qui je sors ou devrais-je dire « ma grognasse ».

Toshiya se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait leur présenter sa copine et il ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil. Vraiment vraiment pas…

_**8888888888888888**_

Aoi rangeait sa guitare quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Salut Aoi.

-Ah Die ! Ca va ? Fit-il en mettant bien l'accent sur le nom de son interlocuteur, ayant senti le regard interrogateur d'Uruha sur lui.

-Ouais très bien et toi ?

-Ouais ça peut aller. Aoi sortit un moment du local pour éviter d'être entendu par les autres.

-Dis voir est ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ben le plan commence.

-Mais encore ?

-Je vais présenter la personne que j'aime au groupe.

-Ah oui ? Tu passes me chercher à quelle heure ?

-Dans un quart d'heure ça te va ?

-Pas de problème je t'attends. A tout de suite.

-A toute.

Il raccrocha, mit son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna dans le local. Il remarqua que les autres étaient partis et que seul Uruha était resté, assis sur le canapé, raccordant sa guitare avant de la ranger soigneusement.

Aoi ne le regarda même pas et commença à enfiler sa veste.

-Aoi… Fit une petite voix derrière lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Avoua Uruha essayant de cacher son désespoir, mais AOi ne fut pas dupe et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est bon c'est oublié.

-Non je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te chercher comme ça.

-C'est bon je te dis. Et puis moi aussi j'ai un peu abusé alors je m'excuse aussi ça te va ?

-Euh… Oui…

Aoi prit sa guitare et s'apprêta à partir quand Uruha l'appela de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore ?

-Euh… Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Je t'invite. Demanda Uruha sans oser le regarder.

-Ah désolé Uru, mais je suis prit ce soir.

-Ah… C'est pas grave…

-Peut-être une autre fois ? Proposa-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Fit Uruha avec un sourire.

-Bonne soirée Uruha.

-A toi aussi.

Aoi descendit devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et attendit que Die arrive. Une voiture noire arriva au bout de 10 minutes et son conducteur l'appela d'une voix joyeuse.

-T'es pile à l'heure chéri. Fit Aoi en riant.

-Ouais c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

-Mais j'en connais d'autres.

-Allez monte petit pervers de mon cœur.

Aoi sourit et entra dans la voiture. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'un jeune homme blond les regardait d'un air complètement accablé à travers la porte d'entrée.

_Mais… j'hallucine où c'est Die que je viens de voir dans la voiture ? Aoi sortir avec un mec ? Non c'est pas possible ! Pas avec Die ! Je ne veux pas _! Pensa-t-il avant de se laisser aller contre le mur, retenant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

_**888888888888888**_

Devant la porte du local, Aoi se sentit soudain mal.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Die.

-Oui oui…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, je crève de trouille. Avoua-t-il.

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-Non non ça ira.

-Je te jure que je ferai rien qui pourra te rendre mal à l'aise.

-Je te fais confiance. Fit le guitariste brun avec un sourire.

-Par contre, les autres surtout Toshiya risquent de ne pas me croire quand je leur dirais que je sors avec mec. Alors…

-Il va falloir que tu le prouves ?

-Je crois bien…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà embrassé des garçons. Aucun problème.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées c'est dingue ! Si Totchi n'était pas là, je serais certainement tombé amoureux de toi.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Lui répondit-il.

-Prêt ? Lui demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Prêt. Fit Aoi en prenant la main de Die. Le guitariste lui sourit et ouvrit la porte où les membres de Dir En Grey l'attendaient. Quand Toshiya vit que Die avait sa main entrelacée à celle d'un garçon, il blêmit. Mais ce fut encore pire quand il reconnut ce guitariste à deux balles… Aoi… De Gazette.

-Les gars je voudrais vous présenter la personne qui occupe mes pensées depuis deux mois. Fit Die en passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Aoi. Enfin je crois que vous le connaissez déjà.

-Bonsoir. Fit Aoi. Ravi de vous revoir.

-Quoi ???? Un mec ?????? S'étonna Kyo avec son tact légendaire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille Kyo Chan. Fit Die avec un sourire goguenard.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es un mâle ! Bien viril alors qu'est ce que tu fous avec un mec ?

-Non mais ça va ? S'énerva Kaoru. Depuis quand il faut être hétéro pour être un vrai mâle ! Tu veux que je me mette à porter des robes peut-être ?

-Mais non c'est pas du tout ça que je voulais dire Kao ! Mais franchement tu vois Die avec un mec toi ?

-Bof il fait ce qu'il veut. Fit Kaoru.

-Totchi tu dis rien. Fit Die. Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?

-Non.

-Ah ouais ?

-J'arrive pas à croire. C'est pas possible.

-Mais c'est pourtant la vérité mon cher Toshiya.

-Tu me fais marcher c'est pas possible ! S'écria Toshiya, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ah oui tu crois ça ? Et bien je vais te le prouver.

Sur ces mots il prit le menton d'Aoi entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le baiser le plus langoureux et sensuel que le guitariste n'avait jamais reçu.

Toshiya serra le bras de Kyo à lui en faire mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Die en train d'embrasser un garçon… Bizarrement, cela ne l'avait pas dégoûté au contraire, il aurait aimé que Die l'embrasse de cette façon… Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Il voulait sortir avec Die, il aimait Die. Et tout d'un coup, toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, ces rêves bizarres, ces regards qui s'attardaient un peu trop sur la silhouette du guitariste…

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on a autre chose à faire. Allez à demain les gars ! Fit-il en entraînant Aoi par la main.

Quand ils furent partis, Kyo fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Ben ça alors ! J'aurais jamais imaginé !

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi arriva dans le salon, s'assit à côté de Die sur le canapé et lui tendit une bière.

-Oh… merci.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais…

-T'es sûr ?

-C'est juste que… Tu as vu la tête qu'a fait Toshiya ? Je m'en veux un peu…

-Tsss t'es bien trop amoureux pour lui faire du mal mon vieux. Sourit Aoi ;

-Ben voyons. Parce que toi tu pourrais lui faire du mal à ton Uruha ? Se moqua le roux.

-C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai osé le traité de puceau inexpérimenté. Bon c'est pas vraiment une insulte, c'est un peu la vérité. Mais au contraire c'est ça qui m'a en partie séduit chez lui ! Cet air tout candide et tellement adorable ! J'ai tellement envie de lui faire connaître le plaisir et tout ce qui fait le bonheur d'être en couple et … Quoi ? Fit-il en voyant Die se tordre de rire.

-Oh excuse moi… mais t'étais tellement drôle à parler d'Uruha avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! Et après c'est moi qui suis trop amoureux.

-Oui bon ça va. Se vexa le guitariste en lui envoyant un coussin. S'ensuit une bataille assez mémorable, interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Aoi. Le guitariste essuya une larme de rire et répondit d'un ton enjoué.

-Moshi moshi Aoi desu !

-Aoi ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-C'est Uruha…

-J'avais remarqué merci…

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parce que franchement si c'est pour me parler boulot ça peut attendre demain.

-Non c'était pas pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Aoi… Est-ce que je te dérange ?

-Un peu oui ! Chuis avec mon mec là ! Et il raccrocha au nez d'Uruha.

Die le regardé mi surpris, mi amusé.

-Ouah t'as été dur la quand même.

-C'est de sa faute il a qu'à savoir pourquoi je suis aussi froid avec lui.

-Tu serais pas un peu de mauvaise foi ? Demanda Die en souriant.

-Moi ? Pas tu tout voyons ! Avoua Aoi avec un demi sourire.

-Ben voyons…

Pendant ce temps, Uruha regardait son téléphone médusé. Aoi lui avait raccroché au nez. Il avait osé lui raccrocher au nez ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais fais ça avant !

_Attendez j'ai rêvé ou il a dit qu'il était avec son mec ? Depuis quand Aoi sort avec un mec ? … Et si c'était Die son mec ? Non c'est pas vrai ! Il peut pas sortir avec lui ! Si c'est un mec avec qui doit Aoi doit être c'est moi ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ! _ Se dit Uruha complètement mortifié par ses dernières pensées.

_**8888888888888888**_

Aoi entra dans le local et vit Uruha assit sur le canapé, visiblement en train de l'attendre, vu sa façon de le regarder fixement.

_Evidemment. Il faut que les autres ne soient pas encore là alors que pour une fois j'aurais aimé ne pas être seul avec lui. _

-Aoi on doit parler ! Fit le blond en se levant.

Aoi ne le regarda même pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour sortir sa guitare.

-Aoi ne m'ignore pas en plus ! S'écria Uruha.

-Hein t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Non vraiment ! Désolé j'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'avais dit. Je pensais à autre chose.

-Comme à Die par exemple.

-Ouais par exemple pourquoi ?

-Dis moi que c'est faux !

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Fit le guitariste blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Aoi se leva en ignorant le regard blessé d'Uruha. Il ne voulait pas être trop proche de lui car sinon il ne se retiendrait pas de le serrer dans ses bras.

_Je rêve ou quoi ? Je le dégoûte tant que ça pour qu'il ne veuille même pas s'asseoir près de moi ?_

-Aoi… Arrête !

-Mais que j'arrête quoi ? Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi ! Parce que pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu m'intéresses et ce n'est pas le cas alors arrête de me gonfler.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? J'ai rien fait merde ! Même si je t'ai jamais intéressé tu as toujours été gentil et agréable avec moi alors pourquoi tu as changé tout d'un coup ?

-C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as rien fait que je suis comme ça avec toi.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Non je ne laisserai pas tomber !

-Putain Atsuaki tu me soules vraiment là !

Uruha se figea. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… son vrai prénom… c'en était trop. Il laissait tomber, même si ça lui faisait mal. Aoi avait dépassé les bornes. Il savait qu'il détestait son prénom et la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire c'était le lui rappeler. Il était Uruha guitariste de Gazette, pas Atsuaki, le simple d'esprit qui était nul à l'école et qui ne pensait qu'à la musique. Il n'était plus l'adolescent qui avait souffert de sa différence et des crasses de son soi disant « entourage ». Quand il avait créé Gazette avec Reita et Ruki, il s'était senti renaître, surtout après l'arrivée de Kai et d'Aoi. Cela lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de vie. Il existait et il comptait pour des gens. Et justement cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout et pour qui il croyait compter venait de faire resurgir son passé et de le faire descendre plus bas que terre.

-Je te déteste. Murmura-t-il. Mais Aoi ne l'entendit pas… ou du moins fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

_**8888888888888888**_

Die s'adossa au mur près de la machine à café et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette quand soudain Kaoru apparut en face de lui, le regardant d'un œil sévère.

-Ah salut Kao. Belle journée hein ? Fit Die en souriant.

-A quoi tu joues Daisuke ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce jeu avec Aoi. Et du groupe ! Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de nous ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Et à cause de toi, Toshiya est en train de faire une dépression.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je sors avec un mec et que je suis heureux ?

-Non parce que tu joues avec lui !

-Je ne joue pas ! Il ne m'intéresse pas !

-Menteur ! Je sais bien que tu es amoureux de lui !

-N'importe quoi…

-Tu mens très mal Die ! Je te connais par cœur ne l'oublie pas.

-Et alors ça change quoi ?

-Comment veux tu qu'il le voit si tu passes ton temps à jouer au bourreau des cœur et à ramener une fille différente chaque soir ?

-Et qui te dit que je joue au bourreau des cœurs ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ma vraie nature ? Fit Die sarcastiquement.

-Die…

-Tu me gonfles Kao… je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu es d'accord avec Kyo et avec Toshiya alors viens pas me faire la morale en me faisant croire que tu penses que je joue un rôle.

-Parce que je sais très bien que c'est faux tout ça !

-Kaoru tu vas me lâcher oui ou non ? S'énerva Die. Ne viens pas me traiter d'égoïste alors que je fais des efforts surhumains pour rester dans le groupe alors que j'en ai marre de tout ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir toi et Kyo à vous baver dessus sans se soucier du reste ! Sans se soucier si moi ça me dérange ou pas ! Plus qu'assez de voir Shinya ne jamais réagir à mes blagues stupides, de le voir froid comme un glaçon ! Et surtout j'en ai plus qu'assez que Toshiya ne fasse pas attention à moi et qu'il croit que je suis un être sans cœur et infidèle ! Comment tu réagirais si c'était Kyo qui pensait ça de toi hein ?

-…

-J'me casse. J'en ai ras le bol ! Continuez sans moi !

-Die !

-Ca va je reviendrai demain ! Et puis va pas te plaindre ! Tu auras ton Kyo pour tout l'après midi ! S'écria-t-il avec humeur.

_**888888888888888**_

Uruha marchait dans la rue, traînant les pieds. Il faisait nuit noire et la rue n'était éclairée que par les lampadaires. Il s'arrêta un instant et leva la tête, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le quartier où habitait Aoi.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? _

Soudain il aperçu un homme brun avec un piercing à la lèvre et un sourire à tomber. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il reconnu Aoi, mais son sourire se figea quand il vit qu'il était avec Die.

Il se cacha à un angle de la rue pour ne pas qu'il le voit et surtout pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'il le suivait.

_Manquerait plus que ça tiens…_

Il attendit qu'Aoi et Die passent pour pouvoir vite déguerpir d'ici mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Aoi s'était arrêté juste à son niveau, lui tournant le dos, à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Il le vit s'approcher de Die.

-Aoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le guitariste roux.

Uruha essayait d'entendre ce que Die venait de dire mais il n'avait pas compris, il était trop loin.

_Merde… pourquoi j'ai pas une ouïe aussi fine que celle de Reita. Celui là serait capable d'entendre des gémissements de plaisir à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. _

-Embrasse moi. Fit Aoi.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais qu'il est là derrière nous. Je sens sa présence.

Die jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière Aoi et remarqua en effet qu'Uruha était adossé au mur en face de lui.

-T'es vraiment dingue de lui.

-Ne discute pas et embrasse moi ! S'il te plait.

Die sourit et accéda à la requête de son amant, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aoi gémit quand il sentit la langue de Die lui lécher la lèvre inférieure. Il imaginait que c'était Uruha qui l'embrassait et se colla un peu plus contre Die.

Puis ils se lâchèrent et repartirent, main dans la main.

Uruha les regardait les yeux exorbités. Alors c'était vrai ! Aoi sortait vraiment avec Die ! Pourquoi ? C'était injuste ! Lui tentait de lui faire comprendre depuis des années qu'il aurait aimé que leur relation dépasse le stade de la simple amitié et lui sortait avec un tas de filles. Et maintenant le voilà qui sortait avec un mec connu depuis à peine deux mois !

Il s'assit contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes et se mit à pleurer de rage et de tristesse.

A SUIVRE


End file.
